


Decorar el árbol

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensaba que su aprensión se podía deber a que su alma Jôi se rehusaba aceptar una costumbre extranjera; sin embargo los chicos le habían insistido tanto que acabó sentado en el suelo frente al pequeño pino de cuatro ramas pobres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorar el árbol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : Decorar el árbol.
> 
>  **Notas** : el _Kadomatsu_ se celebra el 14 de diciembre. Es una tradición en el que se decoran las casas con pinos (creo que para la buena suerte) y se sacan el 14 de enero.
> 
> * * *

Gintoki no le encontraba lo divertido, interesante o atrayente a la idea de decorar un árbol de Navidad. Lo único bueno es que podía fusionarlo con el _kadomatsu_ , matar dos pájaros de un tiro y ahorrar dinero. Pensaba que su aprensión se podía deber a que su alma _Jôi_ se rehusaba aceptar una costumbre extranjera; sin embargo los chicos le habían insistido tanto que acabó sentado en el suelo frente al pequeño pino con cuatro ramas pobres. Era lo que había conseguido de un contenedor, no quedaba más que conformarse.

Empezó de mala gana, alcanzándole algunas bolas a Kagura con apatía, quien no tardó en reprocharle el que le pasara todas del mismo color. Y mientras Gin trataba de entender el sentido de arte que tenía Kagura, escuchaba las excusas de Shinpachi sobre lo interesante que era conocer otras culturas.

Poco a poco, entre historias y cuentos que Shinpachi había oído, comenzaron a trabajar con más lentitud. En pocos minutos, el chico les había relatado un _Cuento de Navidad_ que versaba sobre cuatro fantasmas.

Gintoki todavía tenía entre las manos la misma bola azul que había tomado hacia media hora. Escuchaba con atención el relato, como si en algún momento esperase a que alguno de los fantasmas se comiera al personaje principal. Estaba más preocupado en eso que en interpretar la moraleja de la historia.

—¡¿Por qué existen historias tan horrendas en una fecha que debería simbolizar alegría?! ¡Ni que fuera Halloween!

—Pero, Gin-san —se sorprendió Shinpachi, no esperaba esa reacción del supuesto adulto—, _Un Cuento de Navidad_ guarda un bonito mensaje para los niños.

—¡¿Eso le leen a los niños?! ¡Va sobre fantasmas, Shinpachi! ¡¿Qué sigue?! El día de mañana le contarán cuentos sobre asesinos seriales, violadores, serpientes come-hombres, arañas venenosas, tiburones asesinos…

—Ya… te quedaste con lo del fantasma —Shinpachi alzó los hombros, la idiotez de Gin a veces lo superaba.

Decidió ignorarlo para acercarse a la caja que estaba sobre la mesilla y buscar las luces para el cutre árbol.

—¿Las has probado Gin-san? ¿Son nuevas?

El aludido dio la vuelta, escarbándose la nariz con un dedo.

—Venían con el árbol.

Shinpachi lo miró entre ojos. Si venían con el árbol que había hallado en un contenedor entonces no había garantía de que funcionasen.

—La miseria tiene un límite, Gin-san.

Buscó un tomacorriente y lo enchufó. Un chispazo fue el aviso que necesitó para soltar el cable justo a tiempo, profesando un grito poco masculino. Las luces hicieron cortocircuito y el suministro eléctrico se cortó en el acto.

—¡No me veo, Gin-chan! —lloriqueó Kagura, la noche era muy cerrada y la luna no ofrecía claridad alguna—, no me veo, pero me toco.

—No necesitas los ojos para eso, idiota —trató de ponerse de pie, le preocupaba que Shinpachi hubiera gritado y que ahora se mantuviera en silencio—¡Ey, Patsuan… ¿estás bien?!

—S-Sí, solo fue el susto —intentó caminar, pero se llevó por delante el sillón cayendo con estrepito al suelo y llevándose un florero que nunca supo que Gin tenía. Y eso que era él quien le limpiaba la casa.

—¡¿Qué haces, Shinpachi?!

—¡Me caí, no lo hice apropósito!

—¡Menuda situación! —balbuceó, tratando de obligarle a su cuerpo a que reaccionara para ir a dar la luz. Solo debían girar la perilla, sin embargo sus piernas no querían cooperar.

—Sí, Gin-chan… —murmuró Kagura con cierto tono malvado y burlón—"menuda situación", justo en estas fechas, que a los fantasmas de Navidad se les da por salir a buscar hombres con el corazón corrupto.

—¡C-Cállate! ¡E-Es solo un cuento, Kagura! —rió con nerviosismo—¡No puedes creer en cuentos a tu edad! ¡Je! —tanteó al aire buscando dar con la pared para tener un punto de referencia y poder caminar, pero sus dedos rozaron algo mullido—¿S-Shinpachi-kun?

Kagura aprovechó el momento para asustarlo. Con solo apoyarle las manos en la espalda Gintoki dio un respingo, profiriendo un grito aun más femenino que el que Shinpachi había soltado pocos segundos atrás. Al final, pensó Kagura con sorna, los dos hombres de la casa demostraban ser un par de niños. Uno, asustándose de un chispazo, el otro, de fantasmas.

—¿G-Gin-san? —tartamudeó el chico al sentir como lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Había sido sorpresivo, casi violento. Gintoki se había aferrado a él como náufrago al bote—¿Qué haces? —Tenía la cara aprisionada contra el pecho del mayor y esa cercanía lo incomodaba, porque podía sentir el perfume masculino de Gin, el rítmico movimiento del pulso acelerado y el jadeo tibio, del aliento, chocando contra la oreja.

—¿Q-Qué pasa, Pachi? —rió de nuevo, bajito—¿Tienes miedo? No tengas miedo, tonto. No te soltaré…

—Gin-san, ¿tan asustado estás? —Hubo cierto descreimiento en el tono de voz—. Tranquilo —y le palmeó la espalda.

Gin podía parecer muy fuerte en el campo de batallas y aun así sucumbir ante un corte de energía. En ese momento la luz volvió. Cuando ambos giraron la cabeza, la vieron a Kagura con la mano en la perilla del tomacorriente principal de la casa.

—Listo —terció la chica, resolutiva.

La luz artificial los había encandilado; de pasar a sentir la falsa seguridad que otorgaba la oscuridad, en ese instante se sentían expuestos de una manera grosera. Se separaron con brusquedad, buscando algo que les ayudara a disimular el momento. Uno se sentía avergonzado por haber sucumbido a sus miedos infantiles, _¡le asustaban los fantasmas, ¿y qué?!_ El otro se sentía avergonzado por haber sucumbido a las hormonas y a la demanda de su cuerpo. No debía reparar de manera tan indecorosa en una de las típicas actitudes cobardes de Gin-san.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gintoki, percatándose del sonrojo paulatino que adornaba la cara del chico. Más le permitía a su mente divagar, más rojo iba poniéndose—Te hacía bastante alelado, Shinpachi —sonrió de una manera que el otro pudo tildar de perversa.

Furioso y ofendido dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a Kagura para seguir decorando lo que faltaba del árbol.

Mientras entre los tres acomodaban las bolas y discutían sobre decoración, como si alguno se hubiera graduado de alguna academia de arte prestigiosa, entablaron fieras batallas para ganar la parte superior del árbol, al menos así fue hasta que Sadaharu puso fin a la reyerta al salir del armario bostezando y con la genial idea de usarlo de baño.

La orina volvió a causar otro cortocircuito.

Aferrado a Shinpachi de nuevo, pero por motivos diferentes a la primera ocasión, Gintoki concluyó que decorar un árbol de Navidad no era una costumbre tan mala o aburrida como juzgó en un primer instante. También tenía su lado bueno: luces y chispas en la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> **Sea que festejan o no:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **¡Feliz Navidad, fandom!**


End file.
